Reaper of Night raid
by theshadowkiller23
Summary: Tatsumi confronts the grim reaper before he arrives in the empire. Tatsumi future is revealed by death himself. Instead of allowing Tatsumi death to play, Death offers him a chance to change everything by becoming his reaper. Op Tatsumi. Tatsumi x harem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Meeting with Death

 **Hello to my reader. First of all, I like to say this the first ever fanfiction I have ever written so please do leave feedback on how well it is.**

 **This fic had been inspired by JTZ29 "killing Your Dark Future". Tatsumi will be stronger than in the anime, but not godly powerful and will have drawbacks from using his ability's. This will be a harem but I will not write any lemons.**

 **Harem**

 **Akame**

 **Leone**

 **Sayo**

 **Mine**

 **Maybe**

 **Sheele**

 **Esdeath**

"Speech"

thoughts

" **Death"**

" _ **Dreams"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill and any character from it.**

(20 miles from the empire)

(3 person P.O.V)

Tatsumi was nervous. He had just 20 more Miles left at least before he arrives in the Empire capital. He excitement was driving him nuts. Soon he will be able to become one of the guards and finally help his village get out of debt.

(end of the third person P.O.V)

" First thing I going to do is joining the army. Hopefully just seeing my swordsmanship they give me a high ranking maybe even a general. Soon Ieyasu and Sayo, we see each other again just give me just a couple of days more and we will reunite again.

" **Nice speech there, boy but are you sure that what is going to happen"**

" WHAT THE HELL. WHO THE FUCK ARE-"

As I turned, blade dawned, to confront the mysterious person. I gasped. I scared, no terrified. Infront of me was a being covered with a black cloth, Skelton hands and wings and a huge terrifying scythe.

" **What cat got your tongue kid? Or are you perhaps scared, boy?**

"Who are you?" was all I could muster up to say to this being. I was beyond terrified at the moment. I had bad vibes just looking at whoever this was. Whatever it is I knew one thing, he reeked of death.

" **I not here to kill you kid so ease up. Let me introduce myself, I being that comes when someone dies. To drag there soul to hell or heaven. I am Death at your service.**

"Y-Your D-Death". Death nodded yes. " w-why are y-you h-here? am I going to die? NO, I CAN'T DIE YET. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I HAVE TO HELP-

" **NO, I AM NOT HERE TO KILL YOU OR TAKE YOUR SOUL SO CALM DOWN".** He waited for me to calm down before continued speaking again. **" Now look here kid, normally I don't interfere with what you human do, but thing changed. The so call Empire that praise so much thinking it the most divine place in the world is a lie. What I'm going to show you will change you completely. "**

"What do you mean about the Empire. You mean to tell that me that what I was told was a lie.

" **Yes, everything you were told about the empire was a lie. It's one the worst places I had to work in. It like a hell opening its door on earth surfaces. You don't believe me now but you will once I show you your future that lays ahead of you kid.**

" What do you mean"? Was all I was able to get out before I blacked out.

 **(Tatsumi dream)**

"Where am I?" _ **no answer. I looked around but all I see is darkness. Okay, Death stop with this joke. No answer. I started freaking out. Could Death lied to me and kill me. I started to freak out, and then I saw a white mist near me. I was curious so I walked to it and touched it. Then I saw it, images flashing to me.**_

 _ **The first images made me want to vomit. It was an image of auburn-hair girl head on a large pole. A small crowd gathers around the head.**_

" OH GOD! PLEASE CHANGE THIS NOW! PLEASE! _ **The image went away and in its place, I saw my friend Sayo and Ieyasu. Sayo hugged on celling with her body cover in cut and her legs cut while Ieyasu laid in a pool of his own blood with body badly disfigured.**_

"PLEASE STOP THIS. I C-CAN'T T-TAKE I-IT ANYMORE. D-DEATH PLEASE S-STOP.

" **You must see this boy. Learn from them. This is what your life has in store for you. You have to see so you can change them. I am going one last memory kid. Pay attention to this".**

 _ **An image of a busty blonde woman lying in an alleyway lifeless was shown just after. Then a new imaged appeared but unlike the others, it was me holding onto a cute pink hair girl slowly dying in my arms and I was crying uncontrollably.**_

"Don't you dare die mine! You're supposed to be on the winning side. My future self-said. "what you talking about I already am on the winning side. I love you Tatsumi" and then she falls limp in the hand of my future self.

 _ **The next one really shocked me. It was me dying as I lay crucified against a giant as a cue black hair girl approached me.**_

"Sorry, A-Akame. I h-have to go b-back on my p-promise". _ **Was all that the future was able to say before he died. "**_ **You promised me! You said you would survive! Her voice laced with sadness as she spoke. I could see that she was close to a mental break down.** " Tatsumi … I never got.. to tell you my feeling!

"What the hell was all of that? Who the hell were those girls? Why did you show me those memories in the first place?

" **This is what your future hold for you boy. I had countless work done in just this place. There was so much death in just this small piece of land kid that I can't even tell you. Sure I Death, my job is to reap a person soul. Many believe just because of that I evil, but all of that is not true. I too care for your kind. If God will not do something out this then it seems I have to. I want you Tatsumi to become my reaper in the human world. Kill the people that spill the blood of the innocent.**

"If I do accept your condition how will I fight the empire? Will give me some kind of power to fight. And even if you do give me power how will that make me any different then the empire it doing if I killing people as well?

" **There is a huge difference for the reason you kill then the reason the empire kill. You kill to save while the empire does it for enjoyment. And do not think I going to send in the empire without anything kid. Tell me, have you ever heard of Teigu?**

" Teigu, what are they?

" **Weapon the old emperor made from the flesh of ultra class danger beast. I found one in particular that suits my taste to give you but lacked in power that I desired to give you. I infused it with some of my powers so it will be more powerful than it once was. Fitting for my servant.**

I paused for a while thinking about what to do next. Should I accept or not. Then I remember what I saw. The empire tells lies. This is my only chance to change my future for better. There is no way I joining the Imperial army after what I have seen, so there was only one option I had. " I accept"

" **Splendid. Do note that once accepted you would have to follow the path of carnage. I highly recommended you finding and joining Night Raid, after all, they were going to be your comrades in the future. Take this Teigu and kill the ones that have it for them. My Reaper.**

 **And done! Tatsumi has accepted Death powers and became his reaper. Please leave a comment on how it was. Criticism is highly appreciated**

 **Tatsumi Teigu name: Death Bringer Harvester**

 **What to know how it looks search up Darksiders 2 death dual scythes**


	2. Teigu description

**Not a chapter just a description of Tatsumi new Teigu**

Imperial arm name: death bringer-harvester

Description:

A dual-scythe weapon that has the power of the grim reaper. Just one small cut and say goodbye to your self for you will have your soul drained slowly until it all gone.

Ability:

Kills an enemy by suck the soul from the body after being cut, bit takes 2-3 minutes maxed for the effect to take place. Stolen soul are stored for 4 hours to be used for the trump card. Also Grants increase strength and speed and healing.

Trump card:

Able bring an army of the dead to fight for you. The army will vary depending on how many souls that you killed before activating. The user also will be able to control power of shadow, able to create shadow figures and attack with shadows. After use, the user will fall unconscious for 2 hours to a week depending on how long it stays activated.

Hidden trump card:

You become death himself. You can't be hurt by anything and able to bring an army of the dead that will have double the power they once had. Every power you had before will increase much more in this form. Though powerful it also as equal as deadly. The user can only be in this form 10 to 20 minutes max. More than that will make user no longer exist, not even their soul will exist. Recommended only to use 2 in a lifetime. Using it once will also leave the user after use weak and incapable of fighting for months.


	3. Chapter 2

"Speech"

thoughts

" **Death"**

" _ **Dreams"**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame Ga Kill and any character from it.**

Chapter 2: meeting night raid

(2 miles from the capital, Tatsumi P.O.V)

" Ah! It's an Earth dragon!"

"Shit! I didn't know they came on the main road!"

I heard someone near the entrance of the capital. I pull out my Teigu and rushed to the area of the voices. When I got there I see the dragon reaching out for the merchant. I threw one of my two scythes as hard as I can toward the dragon and cut it cleans off.

Roooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr

"Well look like I pissed him off now. Let finish this quick then."

I charred at a high speed, and with quick agility, I jump on top the beast head and impaled the beast eyes with one of my scythes while I used the other rapidly cut the beast. I jumped down and just as I landed the beast drop to weak to even fight anymore. After a while, it died and a stream of white transparent substance emitted the beast body. The steam came to my scythes and the restored my energy I lost back.

"Kid that was amazing!" the first man yelled as he ran towards me.

"Thank for saving us!" Said the other man running to his friend.

"Your welcome. Now can you tell me where the entrance to the capital is?"

"I guess that means your trying to make a name for yourself," the first said in a serious tone.

I listen to both men. They both gave stare at each first then at me with a skeptical look.

" The capital… isn't a shining jewel you think it is… It lively for sure but there is monster far more gruesome than that earth Dragon" The second man answers in a serious tone.

"I not here to make a name for myself."

Both men were shocked to hear that

" I here to learn if the rumors are true about the capital, but now seeing you two act like that I believe the rumors are real and the capital is truly corrupt".

That new brought more shock to the two men. They could believe a country bumpkin knew the truth of the capital.

" So where is the entrance to the capital"?

Both men were able to do was lift a finger to the direction of the entrance and I walk the way they pointed. Before I left I took my Tegiu out of the beast eye and then continued on my journey to the capital

* * *

(Time later in the capital)

it has only been 10 minutes that I been to the capital and I already see the horrible truth of the capital. Almost everyone face was gloomy with sorrow and downright terrified. What Lord told me was true; the capital was like the gateway to hell, just being here I could smell the aroma of the number of people that died here. If I were the old me I would have gone to the army barracks, but not anymore the old me is gone changed because of Lord death. I walked to the local bar knowing I will get lots of information there and maybe find more about Night Raid.

"Hey there~ you seem to be in a tough spot their kid can I led you a hand," said a mysterious sultry female voice behind me.

I turned around quickly a came face to face with the woman. Once I saw her face my eyes widened seeing that the same woman I saw from my dreams. I had to control my emotion before she starts to notice anything odd about me. I was not going ask straight up to let me join Night raid, not I have found a dramatic way to make them want me to join. Probably I have to find corrupt noble family and kill them, but for now, let go with the flow.

" Hey what on your mind kid? You can tell your big sister". She said seductively

Yep, she was going to try to con me. I could fell it from her voice

" Sorry I was thinking about something about the capital. The name's Tatsumi by the way. Why don't we sit down I will order a drink for you as well"

We sat and she orders a couple of large beers. I still believe that from all that drinking she still hasn't got drunk.

" So tell me Tatsumi, why are you in the capital? Is it making a name for your self"? She said expecting that her assumption is right.

" No, I'm not here to make a name for myself".

That got her to stop drinking and pay more attention to Tatsumi. Could he possibly know of the capital corruption?

"I here to find the real truth of the capital. I was told that that the capital was corrupted beyond repair. I chose not to believe at first until I saw the capital army laid waste to a poor village. I saw them do the thing that scared me for life. That they I wanted to know if the whole capital was like that, believing that there was some good here but now being here I know there no good in the capital".

Now that shocked her. Normal country bumpkin will be mesmerized by the capital, hoping to join the army and coming here to soak in tears for being denied yet this boy is not like that. He knew about the capital.

"That kind of dark there kid. So now you found your answer what you going to do now" she said hoping there was some way to still con the boy of his money

"I don't know. Maybe leave the country I mean there nothing here to do unless I find the revolutionary army and join theme"

That gave a little shock to her. He outright said he wants to join the revelation army. Maybe he will make a good member of the night raid. She scans the boy and notices a strange sensation from both the boys' hips.

"Well, I am going to take my leave. Oh and by the way here take this I don't need it anymore".

He left all of his gold and just left. She was still a bit distracted that boy before her had a Tegiu and by the power, it seemed to admit it was powerful. When she just recovered from her short shock she finally notices he was gone and a pile of gold was left for he

"Shit I missed my chance. Well, at least I got gold out of this. I got to talk to the boss about this he will surely make a good member". She said to herself

* * *

(Time later on the street of the capital)

As I walked thru the capital aimlessly a carangid stopped on the front of me and out came a blond girl around my age. She looked beautiful but she reeked of death. I hear her talking to one of the guards. My chance of finding night raid relies on her now. I just have to go with her and wait for them to come.

"Do you need a place to stay… you can sleep at my house." Said the girl in a sweet voice.

"Miss Aria can't leave a poor boy like to freeze." The first guard said

"You best accept her offer." Said the other guard.

"Well sure it better than sleep outside," I said to them while trying hard to hide my smirk.

She took me inside her carriage as we drove off to her mansion.

* * *

(Outside the mansion after everyone fell asleep)

Ever since I got her I was bothered a lot by something. The family gave me a room to sleep for now but I could not sleep. I sneaked out of the mansion to the field for some fresh air. As I was walking, I felt the huge amount of energy from a shed nearby.

" **So you found the shed."**

"Lord Death why you here."

" **I hear to collect the souls of the dead. You know this is where you first met night raid and also saw the truth of the capital. Hey, why don't you look in there right now?**

I was scared of what lord Death was saying. I walked to the shed and just near it, I could smell death. I was reelected to open the door but I did end up opening it and regretting it. The sit that beholds to me was one of the most gruesome things I ever saw. I saw bodies cover the floor, on torture devices, and hanging off the ceiling. I could hold anymore and ended up throwing up.

" **Now you see what I mean. The capital is full of sin. All these poor souls died in the most tragic ways. All of them suffer because of a sadistic family through what they are doing is fine. All these souls ask for vengeance, yet I can't give it to them".**

I finally stop throwing up and looked up again. That when my eye widen when I saw a long black hair girl dangling from the ceiling. I cut the chain and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"S-sayo get up, please. Please don't leave me. Death please bring her back to me".

" **I can't do that but she not dead yet. I can fell it but it faint she still clinging. I can heal her but she will be in the coma for a while. On the other hand, I can't help your other friend.**

Death pointed to me and there before ms was Ieyasu laying a cage. I walk toward the cage, and that when he finally woke up.

"Tatsumi is that really you." He said barely

" Yeah, it's me Ieyasu."

" Thank god you're here. The wait has that bitch gotten to you yet, have you kill her."

" I have met her and trust me I will make her and her family suffer for what they."

"we both thought she was helping us both ending up drugging us. She then brought us to this shed and tortures us rapidly. Wait, where is Sayo that last time I saw her she was tortured brutally by that bitch."

" She fine she will live. We both how strong she can be."

" Thank god, you know she-" was all he was able to say before he started to cough up blood.

" **Look like his time has come. It best to let me kill him now so he won't suffer anymore. Say your last goodbye now.**

I was going to retaliate but he wrote it better to end his life now than having him suffer, and I know I won't be able to do it.

"Ieyasu I promise I will get justice for you, goodbye."

I started to cry as I walk to the door. Picked up Sayo in my arm and left. After a while death came out with a lifeless Ieyasu in his arms.

" **I thought you might want to bury him."**

" Thanks, death for everything."

And after that, we left. I told to hold onto Ieyasu body because I wanted to bury somewhere safe away from the capital. He agreed and also told me to take Sayo to a doctor nearby. Apparently, he was also part of the revolution army so it wasn't hard to have him take of her. By the time I returned I made up my mind. I will slaughter every last member of that sadistic family and make that bitch suffer the most. I took out my scythes as I made my way to the mansion but once I arrived I saw most of the guard dead. Thankfully I was fast enough to get away from the area because I had a feeling that whoever was there are still here. I arrive at the same shed and before me was a black hair girl trying to take my kill. I got in front of her and Aria and blocked her attack.

"You're not an enemy," she said

"Tatsumi thank god you're here. Please save me from these people they killed almost everyone". Aria said as she started to cry the fake tear.

I looked at her for a moment and then raised my scythes at her.

"I'm not here to save your ass bitch. I just saved you so I can kill you myself."

I then cut both her arms clean off and heard a satisfying scream.

That surprised the black hair girl. Then out came the same blond woman from the bar. She was also shocked to see me attack their target.

"You bitch cause both of my friend misery. You thought because you're a noble you can do whatever you want. I will send to hell you bitch."

White energy came out of the scythes and the same danger beast I killed materializes. Everyone was shocked at sudden appearance and the change around me as black every surrounded me.

"Devour her"

The beast obeyed and reached for the girl and drags her closer to its mouth and finished her off leaving not left of her. I dismissed the beast and then started to feel uneasy and fell started to fell the blackness takeover me until it did and fell to the ground.

"Did u see that Akame?"

"Yes. Let return to base."

"Wait what about him. He looks powerful and his Teigu is powerful as hell."

"What we missed." said an armored being

"Bulat carry the boy. He will be a good addition to Night Raid."

"Really we're taking in a country bumpkin." Said a pink hair girl

"A country bumpkin one hell of a powerful Tegiu."

That got the pink hair to shut up for a bit. They left for their base with Tatsumi

* * *

 **Just a quick update**

 **thanks to all those that followed and reviewed**

 **A little update on Tatsumi harem**

 **In the harem**

 **Akame**

 **Leone**

 **Sayo**

 **Mine**

 **Chelsea**

 **Maybe**

 **Esdeath**

 **Sheele**


	4. Author note

**Author update**

 **Hello to all my dear reader sorry but I won't be able to update Reaper of night raid for a while. I not giving up on it, but right now school is weighing me down. Exams are also on their way and it my final year so I have my hands full at the moment. I can say that an update will most likely come around the end of July or the Beginning of August. Again I sorry that I won't have any update soon.**


End file.
